


could have, should have

by kickassanakin



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Sookie Stackhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassanakin/pseuds/kickassanakin
Summary: This particular vision felt as if he was intruding, as if he was somewhere he didn't belong. It didn't feel like the future, either. It felt too far away, too separate. Almost like he was looking in on a different world entirely.
Relationships: Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	could have, should have

**Author's Note:**

> ... i don't care that this show is 10 years old! i don't care that there is no true blood fandom! i can and will write bookie and you can't stop me!

He saw more than just the future. 

This particular vision felt as if he was intruding, as if he was somewhere he didn't belong. It didn't feel like the future, either. It felt too far away, too separate. Almost like he was looking in on a different world entirely. 

There she was. Except -  _ she, _ that wasn't right.  _ He _ lay curled up in a dark, comfortable-looking bed, with someone’s arms wrapped tightly around him. 

Bill would know Sookie no matter what. Even godhood could not take that away from him. 

The Sookie in this vision startled awake, rustling the covers. The arms around him gripped tighter for one second, before loosening. A head rose up behind Sookie’s. 

Bill’s breath caught in his throat. It was himself. 

What was he witnessing?

“Sookie?” The Bill in his vision said, his voice thick and rumbling from disuse. “Are you all right?”

Sookie seemed frozen for a moment, as if gaining his bearings. He propped himself up on his elbows, leaned up against Bill’s chest, and eyes the room around them carefully. “Something doesn't feel right. Like we’re being watched.”

Bill - the real one - or we could just call him the lonely one - felt a faint stirring of shock. How could he be detected? He didn't even know what he was doing. 

The other Bill pressed a kiss into Sookie’s short-cropped hair, then another on his neck, and yet another on his shoulder. He ran a gentle hand up Sookie’s side. “Do you want to handle it, or should I?”

Lonely Bill felt his long-dead heart twist in his chest. Why? Why was he seeing this scene play out in front of him? It wasn't the future, and it wasn't the past. Who were these people?

And why did it make him feel so empty inside? He was a god!

“I don’t think we’re in danger,” Sookie said quietly. “I think - I think it’s an accident.” He gave his Bill a soft little smile, then grimaced. “It still feels creepy, though. I don’t like being put on display.”

His Bill smiled back. He pressed their foreheads together, then grabbed a corner of the blanket and yanked it up over their heads. “There,” his voice was muffled, “Now no one can see us.”

The vision faded, as if they’d successfully shut him out. 

Bill slowly came to, and found himself once again alone at his desk. 

That vision had felt so  _ warm _ . The ghost of that sensation tickled at his fingertips. 

All this power, and he couldn't help the terrible, broken feeling inside of him that felt all too human. 

There was nothing left to do except to lock it away.

**Author's Note:**

> i absolutely loathed what they did to s5-s6 bill so i wanted to write a scene of him looking into a world where the writers didn't do That™ to him. also as a trans guy, a lot of the things that sookie says reminds me of my own experience... and everyone in that series is queer anyways so whats the harm in a little transing of gender?
> 
> this will not be the last true blood fic i post and that is a threat


End file.
